


"I've always loved you..."

by Books_Heroes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Heroes/pseuds/Books_Heroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming a demon, Dean knows there is someone he needs to talk to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I've always loved you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic in English, and I'm a little nervous, cause it isn't my first language, so maybe there would be some mistakes, but well, I hope you like it!

“Cas...”

Castiel stood in the middle of the room, not sure if the voice was just a dream, but not wanting to turn around and discover it.

“You're not even going to look at me?” the voice sounded so real that this time he needed to watch it himself.

Dean was standing a few feets away from him with his arms crossed over his chest and a sarcastic smile on his lips. He was wearing a button-up shirt over a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, it was his usual style, but there was something different on his way of standing there, like if he were stronger and more sure of himself than ever.

Cas closed his eyes, expecting it to be just a dream, or better, a nightmare, and waiting for him to desappear the time he opened them, like if he had never been there.

“I'm real, and I'm not desappearing” said the man in a quiet voice while Castiel faced him again.

“But you're dead” answered the angel trying not to cry, it was the first time he said it out loud, and the words burned his throat.

“Well...” the other said smiling and taking a step closer “It looks like I'm not.”

“That's impossible” he replied, not sure if he wanted to continue arguing or to just hug him and get lost in his touch “Metatron told me, Sam told me!” he added trying to convince himself, more than anything.

“Maybe something has changed since you last talk to them...” said Dean calmly and at the same time his eyes changed.

Castiel's blood froze on his veins and he moved backwards until he found the wall, where he stood, trying with all his soul not to shout at the look of the other ones eyes. They were black, like the darkest night one could remember, and they looked directly into Castiel's blue ones, reading through him, discovering all his secrets, regrets and feelings, forcing him to close them, trying to break the cold that tied him. “Definitely, this is a nightmare. Whoever you are, please, stop playing with me. I hate myself enough for not been able to save him, so you don't need to make it worst.” whispered Castiel.

“You think it was your fault?” asked Dean softly while his eyes returned to its original green. He moved forward, close enough to touch him, but the horror expression on the angel's face made him change his mind.

“Of course it was... I should have been there! Helping him... showing him what he means to me, and how much I really love him...” his voice cracked and tears started falling down his face. A feeling of sadness invaded Dean's demonic heart, the need to embrace and promise him that everything was fine took over him, and his mask of false security broke down, letting, for just a few seconds, watch trought it, to the end of Dean's now black soul.

“Maybe I'm a fool, but I've never been really sure if you loved me too, and now I see how stupid that has sounded outload...” whispered the demon just before deciding to finally hug him. He felt the touch of Castiel's short hair against his face, and the beats of his heart through his chest, getting faster under the contact with the other's body.

“I've always loved you, since the moment I raised you from perdition... but I thought you knew it, and that you didn't feel the same...” Instead of answering, Dean kissed him, putting all his fear and doubts aside when Cas kissed back.

“So I guess we're both a couple of dumbasses...” joked the hunter when they finally broke apart, remembering their inside joke.

“We always have been...” said the angel smiling and bringing their foreheads together. He knew that the boy was a demon, and that they would have to do something about it sooner or later, but right now, he didn't care, it was still being Dean, his way of acting has proved it, and, that was all that really mattered.

So with that thought in mind Castiel kissed him again, swearing to himself that he would never let him escape from his arms again...

 


End file.
